Filter assemblies are known in the art for use in various applications, for example, internal combustion engines, hydraulic or pneumatic systems, and the like. These filter assemblies may be used to filter fluids in fuel systems, lubrication oil systems, hydraulic oil systems, air or exhaust filtration systems etc. There are different types of filters, such as canister type of filters, spin-on type of filters, etc. Servicing of such filter assemblies at regular intervals is important, as filter elements in these filter assemblies may tend to get clogged by impurities of the fluid being filtered, and may require replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,738 (hereinafter “the '738 patent”), entitled “Air Filter Assembly,” describes a filter assembly with a clasp assembly to connect a filter element to a filter housing. This clasp includes a “V” shaped band that acts to compress flanges on the filter element and filter housing together. However, the band is conventional in the sense that it is similar to conventional compression bands used to secure lids to barrels. Such bands are subject accidental opening unless secured. The bands are also susceptible to the elements and may rust or otherwise degrade over time. The '738 patent does not provide any remedies for these failings of conventional compression bands.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connection to address the problems described above and/or problems posed by other conventional approaches.